Riley's First Date?
Riley's First Date? is a Pixar short film that was released with the DVD, Blu-ray and Digital HD release of Inside Out.Exclusive: Riley From Disney-Pixar's 'Inside Out' Returns in New Animated Short, 'Riley's First Date' Plot When Jordan shows up to take Riley out skating, her parents suspect their daughter is going out on a date. While Mrs. Andersen goes upstairs to ask Riley, Mr. Andersen stays downstairs with Jordan, who is laying back at the table. Both the parents' Emotions don't agree with what's afoot, especially Mr. Andersen's. They give Jordan the silent treatment but he doesn't react. They next try intimidation, but only get a slight chuckle from Jordan. Mr. Andersen's Anger tells his fellow emotions to increase the pressure and ask what Jordan likes to do for fun. When Jordan says he doesn't know, Mr. Andersen's Emotions prepare to give him the boot until he mentions that he plays in a band. This brings back a memory of when Mr. Andersen was a guitarist in a band. Meanwhile, Mrs. Andersen tries to ask Riley if Jordan is taking her out on a date. All this does is make Riley and her Emotions feel embarrassed, especially when Mrs. Andersen uses pop words and ebonics. Suddenly, loud rock music booms through the house, and when Riley goes downstairs she finds her dad and Jordan playing air guitar to AC/DC's "Back in Black", much to her shock. Later, Riley and Jordan leave for the skate park, leaving Mr. and Mrs. Andersen satisfied that Jordan is a good kid before sharing a kiss. Cast *Amy Poehler as Joy *Lewis Black as Anger *Mindy Kaling as Disgust *Bill Hader as Fear / Jordan's Joy *Phyllis Smith as Sadness *Kaitlyn Dias as Riley Andersen *Diane Lane as Mrs. Andersen *Kyle MacLachlan as Mr. Andersen *Ben Cox as Jordan *Sherry Lynn as Mrs. Andersen's Joy / Mrs. Andersen's Disgust *Lori Alan as Mrs. Andersen's Sadness *Laraine Newman as Mrs. Andersen's Fear *Paula Pell as Mrs. Andersen's Anger *Patrick Seitz as Mr. Andersen's Joy / Alarm *Josh Cooley as Mr. Andersen's Sadness *Pete Docter as Mr. Andersen's Anger *Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Andersen's Fear *Flea as Jordan's Fear *Gregg Berger as Jordan's Anger *Keith Ferguson as Jordan's Sadness *Mona Marshall as Jordan's Disgust Trivia *Two of Sid's glow-in-the-dark posters from Toy Story appear in the Headquarters of Jordan's emotions. *Riley's voice is noticeably deeper in this short film as compared to Inside Out, possibly due to puberty foreshadowed by the appearance of the puberty alarm at the end of the movie. *Jordan and Mr. Andersen jam along to the AC/DC's song "Back in Black". The song also plays over the end credits. **This is also the first time that an actual hard rock song is put into Pixar media. *The other item of licensed music used in this short is "Take My Breath Away" by Berlin, originally from the movie Top Gun. This plays over the stinger, hence is not used until after it is credited. The song was also used in a Toy Story 3 trailer. *This is the first Inside Out short film to to be rated G by the MPAA, unlike the original film which was rated PG. Gallery Riley first date logo 2.jpg Inside-Out-Rileys-First-Date-03.png Inside-Out-Rileys-First-Date-02-PP.png Pixar Post - Inside Out Rileys First Date 01.png References es:Riley's First Date? pl:Pierwsza randka Riley? ru:Первое свидание Райли Category:Shorts Category:Inside Out